Trying to Run! An Encouter of Fate!
(Across the ocean) It was a normal day Nova was on his way back to Baltigo to inform Dragon of his mission details. On how it went what had happend and information discovered. Nova hadn't eaten or drank anything for the past few days. So he decided to have a days stop on the nearest island. Little did he know the event's about to unfold. '' '''Nova: '''Hmm, This island seem's civilised. I will stay for a day maximum. Any more and Dragon-sama might go nuts. (In the Forest on the Island) '''Laura:' Man this is all I have to wear? She let out a sigh as she sat down on the grass. Laura: Well I did steal them from THERE so it's not like there would be anything good to wear. She pick's up her clothes and heads to the nearby lake, she then began to wash her clothes. Laura: 'I don't know why i'm cleaning up it's not like they want me there in the first place ''She then finished washing up her clothes and began getting dressed. She then looked in the town's direction and said to herself. 'Laura: '''Well better head to town ''She then started running towards the town. (In the town) Nova is seen walking through the center of town, a hood hiding the top of his head as his scarf hid his mouth and nose, A few people stared at the mysterious man as he sat down at a Cafe bench. A bar maid was hesitant but approached him with her list and pen. 'Barmaid: '''W-welcome to h-hop hip's C-cafe! C-can I take your order? '''Nova (Mysterious man): '''Yes may I have 4 loaf's of bread, a bowl of sushi and a cup of hot chocolate? '''Barmaid: '''C-certainly I will be b-back with your order sh-sh-shortly! '''Nova: '''Arigato. ''Nova then thought to himself noticing she was hesitant meaning they were slightly scared of him, He then thought to himself. 'Nova thinking: '''Hmm, I wonder if this Island is filled with Marine's or Pirate's . . . Enough of that. I need to make sure I don't stay long. ''Meanwhile, Laura is approaching the town walking closer down the forest hill. '''Laura: Wow i'm getting close wonder why i'm coming here again. She gets to town and starts to hide in the shadows, She begin's to fear what the people will think of her. Laura: I'm hungry but no one here is going to feed me. She then hides behind a trash can across the street from Hip Hop Cafe. She looks over to see a rather tall man in a mysterious hood and his face covered in darkness, She looks to his waste to see a katana in a black sheathe. Laura: I wish I could go in there. Nova was sat at the table as what he ordered was given to him, he ate the sushi and began to drink the hot chocolate, he then continued and ate two loaves of bread, then drank his hot chocolate again, suddenly he heard a man yell. Man 1: 'You don't belong here trash!! ''The man was seen throwing laura out of the bin she then stood scared in the center of a crowd yelling at her. '''Man 2: '''You will never be normal!! '''Women: '''Go die trash!! '''Laura: I-I wasn't doing anything wrong. Man 1: You being alive is a sin!! The crowd starts to get closer surrounding Laura, there was no way out so she was stuck in between them all. Laura: '''Please leave me alone I really was not hurting anyone. '''Women: '''Why should we believe what trash like you say!! '''Man 2: Freaks like you should learn their place!! Laura: Please I didn't mean to. The crowd starts to attack Laura. As she trys her best to defends herself from the crowd she screams as they kick and punch her. '' '''Nova: '''No girl deserves something as sick as that. '''Laura: '''P-PLEASE S-SOMEONE A-ANYONE H-HELPPP!!!!! '''Nova: '''I will put an end to this sick nonsense. ''Suddenly Nova stood out up from his bench. The Barmaid's smile turned into a scream of horror as Nova's hood fell down. The crowd stopped kicking and hitting Laura who was curled up in a ball holding her head. Nova approached them and flicked his blade a small bit out of its sheathe, as it unsheathed a small bit the crowd's fell to the ground. Nova then grabbed his 2 loave's of bread and put them in his hood turning it into a little sack, then lifted Laura up onto his shoulder. The barmaid stood terrified of what she had just seen but looked to the table to see 50. Nova then carried Laura away and back up toward's the forest. Nova: '''You will be safe with me child. '''Laura: It stopped? It never stops so soon. She then looks and sees the person carrying her and is scared and mumbles. Laura: P-please don't hurt m-me I won't do it again I p-promise. Nova: 'What are you talking about? ''Nova then placed her bum first on a tree stump, he stood in front of her and kneeled down, he took his scarf from his neck and wiped her tear's with it. Then he took out the loaves of bread and handed her one, At first she was hesitant, but her hunger took over, Nova smiled and handed her a flask of water, sitting down on the grass beside her. 'Laura: '''T-thank you for t-the bread. ''She then looked at the sky and then at Nova. 'Laura: '''I'm sorry i-m my n-name I is L-laura t-thank you for t-the bread. ''She then starts picking at the grass not sure what to do, Nova let out a chuckle and then looked her in the eyes. 'Nova: '''Hmhm, My name is Nova. Nova Blade. It's nice to meet you Laura! ''He held out his hand in a gesture for a friendly shake, Laura was once again hesitant, she went to shake his hand but then a flashback of the beating came back to her and she pulled away, Nova got back onto one knee and held one of Laura's hand's. '''Nova: '''It's alright Laura. You don't have to be afraid of me. Nor do you need to stutter although it's cute. Now tell me, Why did those people do such a horrid thing to you? '''Laura: W-well umm you see I don't know really. She then starts to play with her shirt no looking at Nova. Laura: 'I-I guess they see me as a m-monster because of where I was before I was. ''She then puts her hands over her head as in trying to hide from something, Nova stood up he was slightly disturbed as he could see a tortured soul through Laura. '''Laura: '''I-I c-can't s-say t-they m-might h-hear i-it. '''Nova: '''Laura. I am a revolutionary. It's my job and my specialty to free people. Please tell me what's wrong I could help you? '''Laura: Revolutionary? So your not a Marine then? She then looks at Nova with begging eyes, his eyes focused solely on her she took a deep breath and began to talk. Laura: A-a y-year ago I ran away from the h-h-hospital that is on the island. She looks to her feet before she keeps going, Nova was becoming more and more curious with every word. Laura: I-it was a marine hospital and I was kept there. They said I was there because I was special. Nova: '''What did they do there? What did they do to make you like this? Were there others?? '''Laura: I d-don't know if there was anyone else there. They said I was there so they could find a way so that everyone could heal fast. She then stops and looks at Nova, his eyes filled with rage. Laura: 'I wasn't there to help them help others was I? '''Nova: '''Did they hurt you? Where is this hospital? ''Laura was scared, she began to tear up as she saw the anger in Nova's eyes. 'Laura: '''Please don't hurt me I thought I was helping everyone. ''Laura starts to shake scared for her life. 'Laura:'W-what t-they d-did h-hurt b-but I-i t-thought I-it w-would h-help p-people i-i-its at the o-o-other side of this h-h-hill. Her eyes widen and her tears stop as she feel's Nova hugging her, he let's go of her and stands back up. 'Nova: '''I will go there Laura. Don't you worry I'l be back. '''Laura: '''But why you could die. ''Laura's legs give in as she try's to understand what is going on. 'Laura: '''Please come back alive if you don't then please don't die. ''Laura starts to cry as she doesn't understand why someone would help her. 'Laura: '''I-i d-don't w-want y-you t-to d-die f-for s-someone l-like m-me. ''She suddenly stops as her eyes widened, she looks to her neck to see Nova's scarf wrapped around it, He then looks at her closing his eye's and smiling as the scarf is almost her entire size. 'Nova: '''Wear this for me, it can get chilly sometimes and your no different from me Laura I would be no better than the criminal's if I were to let you live this way any longer. This is a promise that I'll be back, Just wait here for me ok? ''Nova then handed her his second loaf of bread and began walking toward's the 'hospital' his eyes narrowed, his face extremely angered. He had a plan, so that this 'hospital' could never hurt an innocent girl like Laura ever again. 'Laura: '''Thank you so much. ''Laura then eats the loaf of bread he gave to her as she watched Nova head toward the hospital, As she finished it she started feeling the sleepless nights catching up to her. 'Laura: '''I really shouldn't but I can't hold out anymore. ''Laura falls asleep thinking of Nova as her light in her dark world. Meanwhile, Nova covered his head with his hood as he saw the Hospital and then disappeared from the forest and reappeared in front of the hospital in mere miliseconds. 2 Bulk Guard's approached Nova. 'Guard 1: '''Sir. You are not allowed to be here. '''Guard 2: '''Please head back to the nearest town sir, This is a prohibited area. Please remove the hood sir. ''Nova raised his hand's as the guard's aimed their gun's at him. Nova then took down his hood and revealed himself. The Guard's gasped as their eyes widened. '''Guard 1: '''N-n-nn-n-n-n-n-n-NOVA BLADE?!?! '''Guard 2: '''W-w-What do you want here?! '''Nova: '''Im here to destroy this facility to cease the torture of young girl's. The only person to blame is yourself. If a took no par~ '''BANG!! A gunshot was heard as the 1st Guard shot Nova in the head, Nova stood there as the hole grew back, then the guard shot again and again and again until he looked down to his gun to see the clip was empty. The moment he looked back at Nova he felt a huge hole in his chest. Nova had pierced his chest with his blade. The 2nd Guard looked at what had just happened. Guard 2: 'Please don't kill me!! I have a family!! Im just payed to protect this entrance!! '''Nova: '''The fact you did not fire at me show's you are not in on their diabolical plan. Tell me. Would you sit by and watch as they tortured a girl just to find out how to hurt people? '''Guard 2: '''N-n-n-no. '''Nova: '''Then you now know why I am here. Leave before you get caught up here. ''Inside the hospital ten's of scientist were all around the hospital with body's of young children, some dead and some near death. Suddenly, the door blasted through destroying the hallway completely. Nova looked around to see pillar's holding up the each floor. The scientist's looked at him as hundred's of men came from other room's each holding a blade or pistol. '''Nova: '''You will all die in this chamber of torture. No more kid's will be harmed because of you. '''Scientist 1: '''Hehehehe look's like we have a new specimin. '''Scientist 2:' '''Ooooh I want the brain!! '''Scientist 3: '''I want him dead. ''Meanwhile, Laura was sleeping when she suddenly woke, she started looking around freaking out as she tried to make sense of what she felt. Then she remembered what happened and felt the scarf that Nova gave to her. Laura: 'Oh god oh god oh god What am I doing I can't sit here why he's There. I need to get there fast. I know theres something there that will be useful to him. ''Laura stands up and with all her will power runs to the one place she thought she never have to see again. 'Laura: '''Oh god I hope I make it before those idiots hurt him or worse kill him. ''Laura then runs as if she disappeared. After a short time she sees the hospital. '''Laura Thinking: '''Oh god I never thought I'd have to see this place looking like it did before I left god I need to find him and show it to him. ''Laura then sees one of the guards dead and his gun on the ground and she gets a idea'.'She grabs the gun and runs inside.'' Her heart is pounding in her chest but she keeps on going. 'Laura: '''Pay back time I hope he don't. I really hope I make it. ''As she enter's she see's hundred's of dead bodies, Fear pound's in her chest as she head's upstairs seeing the people who once tortured her dead on the ground, not a single soul alive, she passed many room's where she saw kid's just like her dead with paper's and xray's all around them. Then she reached the roof where she see Nova looking at the last two scientist's who were beside the ledge. 'Nova: '''Tell me. What could you possibly gain from torturing kid's? Especially Laura? Your sick and deserve death. '''Scientist 1: '''P-p-pleaase! She isn't human she's a demon!! She had what was neccesary!! '''Scientist 2: '''We did what was neccesary to keep peace!! No one would want trash like her. '''Nova: '''You sick bastards. '''Laura: '''HELLO I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW. YOU SAID I WAS HELPING YOU SAID I WAS HELPING SAVE PEOPLES LIVES. BUT IT WAS A LIE WASN'T IT THE ONLY ONE THAT LIVED THROUGH THIS WHOLE MESS WAS ME WASN'T IT. I JUST SEEN OTHER KIDS LIKE ME YOU COULDN'T FIND ME SO YOU HAD TO FIND HAD TO FIND. ''Laura then runs at the Scientist that gave her hell. She wanted to see them dead. She knew she couldn't do it she never killed a human that she knew of. She stops a few feet from them and her eyes are the color red. Nova looked to see they caused her even more pain, he grew angrier, He didn't want Laura to kill them he knew she didn't have it in her. '''Laura: I CAN'T DO IT. THESE PEOPLE THEY TORTURED INNOCENTS KIDS JUST BECAUSE I LEFT. THEY KILLED MANY BUT I-I-I CAN'T DO IT. Then Laura drops to her knees and drops the gun she was holding. She looked down with tear's in her eyes as she saw a small pool of blood creep up in front of her eyes. She looked to see the both of them dead in front of her, three holes in both of their chest's. Nova stood above her, he had shot them with a compressed Hikaeon Particle shot. He put his hand's over Laura's eyes and whispered in her ear's. '' '''Nova: '''Will you trust me?? '''Laura: '''Y-yes I-i w-will!! ''After saying that Laura passes out from seeing everything that had happened there. Then Laura suddenl''y wakes up and screams. '''Laura: '''BASEMENT BASEMENT WAKE ME UP before we get there. ''Once again her consciousness fades her. Nova smiles as he look's at her, he stroke's her hair behind her ear as he hold's her in his arm's as if she's his child. Walking away from the burning hospital as it explode's behind him, he does not look back he only continues walking. He then cover's her up in his scarf so that it looks as if he's carrying a bag, then disappear's at the speed of light reappearing on another island. He gently put his scarf down opening it up to show Laura. '' '''Nova: '''Are you ok? ''Laura looks at Nova trying to remember what happened but it's fuzzy. She then holds her arm trying to keep it close. Laura: '''I hurt a little but i'll heal. What happened I had a scary dream about the hospital. Lots of kids dead on tables. So was the doctors there that part was kinda nice. But then two of them were on the roof trying to get away. ''Laura rubs her head trying to figure out what happened. She then notices ner arms more bruised then normal. '' '''Laura: What happened I remember getting beating up by the towns people but I didn't think it was this bad. Nova looked at her and began to feel sorry for her, he felt bad for the way she had lived and wondered how he could help. He then got on one knee and looked Laura in the eye. Nova: '''Laura. This is a new island meaning a fresh start for you. You have two choices. Your first choice, is to stay here and be a normal girl for the first time, Your second choice is to join me in the revolutionary army and free other people in things similar to your predicament. That nightmare was just a nightmare but I can promise you those doctor's will not hurt you anymore. '''Laura: I think i'll stay here maybe find some friends. Your right it is a new start. Maybe i'll have fun. New place new people. Laura looks at the ground trying to figure a way to thank him. She doesn't know if she wants to hug him or not. She then looks at him and smiles. A few teeth are missing. Laura: 'Thank you for everything really it means a lot that you care so much for me. I umm well I umm. ''Laura bites her lip as the words get mixed up in her head. Suddenly she looks up to see Nova pulling something out from under his belt. He gave her a small wrapped up present, it felt soft. '' '''Nova: '''Here. For making a good choice. ''She looked at it and smiled, she then opened it up to see two Wrist warmer's, She then notice's Nova putting his scarf back on although the end of it's ripped. Laura eyes widen as she sees his scarf ripped.She doesn't know what to do. '''Laura: I'm sorry your scarf it ripped. It must have caught on something. I'm sorry im so sorry. Nova simply smiled and tapped her head. Nova: 'Those wrist warmer's are made from the scarf, they are as light as a feather so you won't even feel them when they're on, the can protect your wrist's from heat as high as the sun!! They are my gift to you. I want you to take them off only when you forget about me. '''Laura: '''Why would I forget about you. You are the light that shined on me in the darkest of tthe world. You are the first person to show me what true kindness is. I won't forget you and I hope someday I could do something that showed how much you did for me. I don't think I could ever repay you. ''Laura looks at the warmer's. Nova smiles as he sit's beside her looking out to the sea, He then pat's her head. 'Nova: '''Repay me by promising me that you'll start a better life? And please don't forget me! I have to head back soon. '''Laura: '''I don't want to promise something I don't know if I can keep. I will promise you I will try my best to have a better life. I won't no matter what I won't forget. So you got to go back to your boss dude right. Maybe I should tell you some of the stuff I saw when I was reading the files. ''Laura looks out to sea. She smiles because of how pretty it is. Nova then smiled and looked back at her. 'Nova: '''That is your choice. But when that sun begin's to set I will be gone, I can't spend much longer here. ''Laura turns and smiles and nods. She trys to hold back from crying. She wipes her eyes and sighs. 'Laura: '''I read that theres a girl they are trying to make her a weapon. I wish I could tell you where shes at but I didn't get to that part. It said that the experiments are getting to be good level. But it will take a few more years til shes a weapon. I don't think thats right. Why would they do that to someone. I umm wait you work for Dragon? ''Laura finally understood what Nova told her before as he smiled she could easily tell it was a false smile and that he was worried for her. '' '''Nova: '''Yes. I work for Dragon. Ever since I was four year's of age I have been raised with my life on the line each day to become the person I am today. I don't want to leave you here. I want to protect you from the darkness. But your choice and my way reject's the possibility for that so I am left here stuttering to say Goodbye to you. '''Laura: '''It's ok i'm sorry I don't want to go it's just umm. I want to give this island a chance you know finally have a place. I hope one day I will see you again who knows maybe I'll go out to sea. ''Laura then puts her best smile on hoping to make Nova feel better. 'Laura: '''Thank you for being so nice to me. I just feel like I should stay im sorry I umm that sounds mean. I just umm sor~ ''Before Laura could finish her word's Nova had grabbed her head with his arm and pulled it to his chest as he hugged her, he then rubbed her head like she was a kid messing her hair up, he then smiled as the sun began setting behind him. 'Nova: '''Well . . I have to go now before I'm stuck . . I hope we can meet in the future. ''He then kissed her forehead as the bottom half of his body slowly conferted to Hikaeon's heading in the sun's direction, Laura trys not to cry but the tears fall anyway. She smiles. 'Laura: '''I hope to see you again in the future too. Thank you for everything. '''Nova: '''See ya later Laura D Fire!! ''With that Nova disappeared with a bright flash, All that was left on the hillside was Laura and the wrist warmer's Nova had given her, She then sat back down and looked at the sunset, She finally felt like a burden had been lifted from her shoulder,As she watches the sun go down she wonders what will happen in the future. But she decides to wait and see, For no one can tell the future after all right? '''Laura: Good luck Nova. Thank you for bring light to my world. One day i hope to help you. Laura then falls asleep thinking about what lies ahead for her. With a smile on her face it is the first time she dreams. Nova on the other hand had already arrived at his destination, he then walked in through the building and up to the balcony where Monkey D. Dragon was staring off into the East. Dragon: 'I see your back. '''Nova: '''Yes Master. '''Dragon: '''I told you to call me Dragon. How did the mission go? '''Nova: '''Sorry Dragon, And it went well although a small amount of chaos was caused it went a success as usual. ''Dragon smiled as he turned around facing Nova, Nova placed his hand on his heart and knelt on one knee. 'Nova: '''My apologies for taking longer than the sufficient time given. '''Dragon: '''No apologies neccesary Nova. So tell me, What happened? '''Nova: '''I freed a young girl from torture and incapable nightmares while destroying the nest in which scientist's tortured children to discover new ways in which to hurt Devil Fruit consumer's. '''Dragon: '''So any information as to why they did such a thing? '''Nova: '''Sorry Dragon. I don't have sufficient information but the girl's name was Laura D. Fire and she had told me that these scientist's have another girl and are attempting to make her a weapon . . I assume myself that they have several facilities in which to inspect new things while destroying children for the sake of progression. '''Dragon: '''You know what I'm going to make you do now don't you? '''Nova: '''Yes Dragon-Sama I'l get on it right away. ''Dragon laughed hard as he stopped Nova from walking off, Ivankov and Kuma stood in the rather large doorway. 'Dragon: '''No Nova. What I want you to do is get ready for a feast in celebration for your succession's and I want you to rest for a little while. . we can't over work one of our most powerful force's now can we? ''Nova scratched the back of his head and laughed as Ivankov patted his back. 'Ivankov: '''COME ON NOVA BOY!! WE CAN PARTAYY!!! THE GIRL YOU IS FUN!! YOU SHOULD BE HER MORE!!! '''Nova: '''LIKE HELL AM I LETTING YOU DO THAT AGAIN!!!! '''Kuma: '''To be fair it was your own fault for allowing him. . . '''Nova: '''I WAS DRUNK!!! '''Ivankov: '''Your no fun Nova Boy!! COME HERE!! EMPORIO ONNA HORMONE!! '''Nova: '''AAAAAAAH!! NEVER AGAIN NEVER AGAIN!!!!! ''Ivankov then began to chase Nova around the building while Kuma and Dragon sighed and walked in. '''THE END Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:1NF3RNO Category:Caring16